Alyssa Monet
was a HouseGuest on Big Brother 12 & Big Brother: Redemption. Biography Big Brother 12 Retrieved pre-season. Are you excited to play in Big Brother 12? Yes, I'm prepared to lie cheat steal and manipulate anyone and everyone to make it to the end. What are you most looking forward to? The twists being revealed and getting to know my fellow houseguests!!! Who would you love to play with? Cazology or EmeraldSpades for different reasons though. Emerald seems like someone who plays this game very similarly to me while Caz would just be fun to watch/play the game with in general. What twist do you want to see? None I want a vanilla game. Just kidding! I'd love to have a triple eviction or the temptation competition twist from big brother 19 just because I find those to be the most the most enjoyable when it comes to shaking up the game. However, I find that I handle most twists very well so if you ask me I welcome any twist!!!- well actually wouldn't go that far some twists are fat like botb. Name three things unique about you. I believe I'm one of most convincing people on the planet and that I can sell ice to an Eskimo. I have a very peculiar taste when it comes to fashion in the sense where some things that I wear are ugly as fuck while others are really cute. Finally, the number 7 is cursed for me because I always come in 7th place for any longterm or competition whether it be big brother related or not. Any final words? I'm really excited for this season and I'm ready to play my heart out! Bio Alyssa entered the Big Brother 12 house as one of the twelve brand new houseguests. Upon entering Alyssa's strategy was to be the "mastermind". She planned to win very few HOH's and mainly focus on POV's while trying to control as many players as possible. For the most part, the cast was very fond of Alyssa and she was able to make quick trust with Krystal, Angela, and Britt. Krystal being on her team did come as a slight advantage bonding wise. Alyssa's main strategy was foiled when the coaches stepped into the house due to the say they had in nominations alongside other decisions. With being on Dark's team, Alyssa was seen as a threat due to her strong social game and thus was nominated the first week by Jason. To make matters worse, Alyssa publicly begged for the POV to Jason during the time period when the veto players were waiting for everyone else to finish. He promised her he'd veto her, but due to failing to win the POV, could not. Although, Jason was plotting behind Alyssa's back without her being aware of this. As a result of the POV being used, Ophelia was nominated in Britt's place. Alyssa received a close 6-4 vote to leave and was sent packing as the first houseguest evicted from Big Brother 12. She placed 17th and won zero competitions during her stay. Big Brother: Redemption Retrieved pre-season. How Excited Are You To Be Cast for BBR? I feel extremely excited to be cast for BBR, I feel like I have a lot of unfinished business in this house and I hope that I get the chance to show the houseguests what I’m really made of. What Will You Be Changing This Time Around? Well since I didn’t make it past week 1 there’s not much for me to change... sure I could try to be more aggressive strategically as I think that led to my downfall but overall I didn’t even get my foot in the door so yeah there’s not much to say on what’d I would change. What Three Words Describe You The Best And Why? I think I would describe myself as vindictive, manipulative, and cunning because I’m used to always finding short cuts for anything in life and if I’m determined to get something done I will get it done at whatever costs which I believe will give me an edge in this game. Who Else Would You Love To See In This Season? Horror so I can blindside him. Just kidding! In actuality seeing anyone from season twelve (aside from Krystal would be a nightmare) but someone who I’d love to see is Kali because I’ve never actually played in a long term with Kali and I actually really enjoy Kai’s company so playing with Kai would be fun. Anything Else You’d Like To Add. Let’s pray to god that I’m not the Francesca of this group and I don’t get first boot twice. Also I’m excited for an action packed season!!! Bio Alyssa was one of the thirteen returning players chosen to get a second chance in Big Brother: Redemption. Upon entering the game, Alyssa evolved and changed with what occurred in the house. Starting off the bat with week 1, she kept to herself like most players, not upsetting either HOH, Sinner Raven & PlushGarrett123. During and after this time, she was able to form ties with players like Horror Pop & Krystal78911. This benefited her during week 2 when Tyler won HOH and kept Alyssa safe. Alyssa's ability to lay under the radar and gain allies with a variety of players is what ultimately led to her safety week after week. During week 4, Alyssa won the POV and saved Krystal as both were allies to one another. Alyssa continued to lay low up until week 6 where Raven wanted to split up her affiliation with Krystal, which ultimately worked but backfired since Alyssa had the votes to stay. After laying low and being strategic for majority of the game, Alyssa won her first ever HOH during week 9 and put up both Tyler and Bielof2 due to the POV mattering the most, and a move to gain some trust with JollyJaymee. None the less, Tyler was sent home on Alyssa's HOH reign and not long after, the final 3 was set in motion. Alyssa won P1 of the final HOH, followed up by Jaymee winning P2. Both battled it out in P3, leaving Jaymee as the true FINAL HOH! He had no choice, but to evict Alyssa. Feeling she was a huge threat in the jury. Thus, Alyssa was evicted and placed into the jury having a 3rd placement overall. Host Opinion I really was surprised by Alyssa this season. Before she entered the house, I had a solid feeling Alyssa would play a social game and be well liked among the house to at least make it to the jury stage. However, I was proven wrong fast. Alyssa's friendship and alliances with Krystal, Britt, and Angela were very entertaining and definitely served as one of the reasons I presumed she wouldn't leave so quickly. Her downfall was definitely the vets. They saw right through Alyssa's game and as a result Jason was very easy to manipulate into nominating Alyssa, and got all the blood on his hands. I think Alyssa did what she could in the house. By the time Ophelia was named as the replacement, most the house already saw more of Alyssa playing the game and I'm sure followed the wills of the majority. While she may have went home empty handed, I adored her attitude in the game and ability to not give up until the end. Had somebody else won HOH, I believe Alyssa would of stayed longer. Regardless, I adored her playing this season and wish her the best. None the less, Alyssa was brought back one more time for Big Brother: Redemption. This time around, Alyssa played a drastically different game from last time. She came into the game with a social-based strategy to form alliances and affiliates with different players. This worked in her favor, as most trusted Alyssa to not go after her. Thus leaving her to be associated with multiple players and still be safe. This sort of strategy continued for quite some time, up until the final 4 where Alyssa played her own cards and secured a spot in the F3. Sadly I do feel her downfall comes from Jaymee's ability to win competitions. Had she won the FHOH, she definitely would of won the entire game. I'm disappointed she didn't win but proud she made herself a huge redeemer this time around and proved everyone she could play the game better. Amazing game, Alyssa! Player History - Big Brother 12 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Player History - Big Brother: Redemption Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History } | JollyJaymee | Yes |} Trivia Category:HouseGuests Season 12 Category:17th Place Category:BBR Houseguests Category:3rd Place Category:BBR Jury Category:African-American Houseguests Category:LGBT Houseguests